Extra Credit
by MollyBear
Summary: I never expected to fall in love when I was 15. I don't think anyone does. It was a strange thing...to fall in love the way I did. It was so quick, so in-my-face that it knocked the breath right out of me.


**AN: I know this is totally different from my other story. But it was nagging at me. One of those things that you have to write, you know? I promise that I'm going to keep writing my other story. Until I upload another chapter for it though I hope you enjoy this. **

**Extra Credit Optional Essay**

**By: Hermione Jean Granger**

**Submitted to: Headmistress Minerva McGogganal**

**Project description: Write about a profound moment you experienced during your 7 years at Hogwarts. **

I never expected to fall in love when I was 15. I don't think anyone does. It was a strange thing...to fall in love the way I did. It was so quick, so in-my-face that it knocked the breath right out of me. I was so young. So inexperienced. I had no idea what I was doing. I was terrified and confused and so helpless. Nothing felt right...yet at the same time everything _was_ right. I know what you are thinking, "that makes absolutely no sense." And you are so correct to think that, for it doesn't make an ounce of sense. But, I suppose, love rarely does. I'm sure you'll agree with my saying that. But that's what attracts us about love isn't it? The fact that even to the most organized person, to one who always knows everything, to the perfectionist, love is chaos. Then then at the same time, love is orderly. It's safe, yet dangerous. Exciting, yet terrifying. Calm, yet passionate. All these opposites. All these words that are so completely different from one another, all co-exist peacefully in love. 

I suppose you are wondering why I have decided to write about this experience. The reason is because I have only ever told one person about this and I feel that if I refrain from telling someone else, that I will breakdown. For you see, my first love, my first real and true love, was not a happy one. I wish to Merlin that it was. Everyday I wish it hadn't ended so tragically. I do hope you will excuse any sloppiness in my writing. I believe I may shake quite a bit while I write this. 

The first time I met this boy was in my first year. As I'm sure you will remember, when I first arrived at Hogwarts I wasn't the most popular person. In fact until I met him, barely anyone had spoken a nice word to me. I had, had a rather tiring day. People were more rude in the comment to me than usual. I was down by the lake and it was quite late. I'll admit it was after curfew, but since I am graduating soon, I do hope you'll look past this fact. I was alone, reading by what little light was left from the sun as it sunk below the mountains. I remember putting my book down to watch the sunset. Sunsets by the lake are so beautiful. The colours in the sky, pink orange, and purple, reflecting off the still waters. It made the lake look like an old oil painting. For the first time since I arrived I felt at peace.

I heard his approach before I heard his voice. His steps were hesitant. As if he were afraid to disturb the quiet moment. 

"Er...you know its after curfew, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

I heard him chuckle as he sat next to me. "Rebelling all ready are we? Aren't you a first year?"

I nodded. "It's too peaceful out here to go back inside...the sunset is so magical. If you'll excuse the comparison."

Again a chuckle. "It's excused. So...do you come out here a lot?" He asked.

"No, this is my first time. Though...I think I will be coming more often. What about you? Do you come here at all?"

"All the time. It's nice to get away."

"I would have to agree with you." I said flatly.

"Don't you like it here?"

"Oh, of course! The classes are fantastic. The professor are great..well except for Snape that is. The castle is wonderful. The scenery breathtaking. But..." I stopped.

"But what?" He asked.

"No one likes me. Though I can see why. I tend to come off too strong, I think. Too eager. It puts others off, you know?"

"I think you seem fine." He told me. 

"I'm mellow at the moment."

He laughed again. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. His grey eyes would crinkle and then sparkle with mirth. He would throw his head back and his hair would sometimes fall in his eyes. His mouth would form into a heart stopping smile and his perfect white teeth would flash. It always sounded like his entire being was laughing. Like he laughed from his very soul.

When his laughter subsided he became serious. "I like you just fine. Give the others a chance. They'll come around. I promise."

"Really?"

"Would I lie?" He asked.

I laughed a little. "How should I know. I don't even know your name."

He grinned and held out his hand to me. "Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"I'm Hermione Granger." I told him shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger." He said teasingly.

"You too, Cedric Diggory." 

After that moment, when I made my first friend, everything seemed to fall in place. I calmed a little, with the exception of a certain Charms class incident, and became friends with the likes of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 

I saw him a lot over the years. In second year he came to see me frequently when I was in the hospital wing after the polyjuice potion debacle. I told him everything. I knew it wasn't the greatest idea, but I trusted him. I know he'd never betray me in any way. He would always come when no one else was around and always by himself. He said I was his hideaway from the rest of the world. Strange how I felt the same way about him. He was also the last person I saw, besides Penelope, before I was petrified. I had crashed into him in a corridor and frantically told him that I knew what was attacking the students. He ran off to find you, I believe, while I dashed to Professor Dumbledore office, hoping he'd be there instead of at the Match. 

I was told,laterthat Cedric was the one who found Penelope and I. When I asked him about it later on, he told me that he heard a scream and feared the worse.

"I don't think I've ever been more scared before." He admitted. "When I found you, just lying there, cold and stiff. I thought you were..." He couldn't finish the sentence and instead he pulled me into a warm embrace. "Don't do that to me ever again, Granger."

I promised that I wouldn't. 

Third year came and went with many more meetings. One night stands out for me the most. I was sitting at the lake again. This time the sun had all ready surrender the sky to the moon and stars and I was lying back staring up at them.

"Rebelling again, are we?" Came his voice from behind me.

"Everyone needs to at some point."

He pretended to look amazed as he stood over me. "What's this? The bookworm is purposely breaking the rules? It's a good thing I like you so much, Granger, or else I'd have to report you. Being a Prefect and all." He said.

"Whatever, Pretty Boy." I told him teasingly.

He grimaced as he lay down next to me. "I hate the name you know."

'I know." I said amused.

He snorted, then was quiet.

"So, why are you out here tonight?" He asked finally. "You usually only come here this late when something is bothering you."

I sighed. He knew me too well. "It's been a long week."

He chuckled. "It's only Tuesday, Frizz Head."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but didn't comment on it. "And it's all ready been a long week."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It would help to I suppose."

"Lay it on me, darlin."

I snorted at that then sighed again. "Just school work mostly. I've taken on so much this year. Too much I've realized now. Then there's the whole thing with Buckbeak and Malfoy, the stupid prat. Plus, Ron won't stop attacking my poor cat. He claims that he's out to get Scabbers his ancient rat. Then there's Harry...Sirius Black is out to get him you know."

"Yeah I heard that. Dumbledore told a few of the Prefects."

"Well at least he has people to watch over him."

"He's lucky enough to have you, Hermione."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ced." 

Silence again, until, "So how are you getting to all your classes? I can't figure it out."

I bit my lip. I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything. But, you have to understand, I was going crazy not being able to tell anyone. So, again, please forgive this. "I...I have this." I said and I pulled out the Time Turner. 

"Bloody hell." He said examining it. "A Time Turner?"

"Yes, Professor McGogganal got it for me. But no one is supposed to know, Cedric. You can't tell a soul, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You got it, Granger. You're secrets are always safe with me."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks."

We stared at the sky, not talking, for a while.

"Beautiful night." I whispered.

"Gorgeous." He said softly. "I love looking at the stars."

"So do I. It's..peaceful, I suppose. Seeing them all twinkling away up there. Some are alone. But others are in clusters or pairs. But all are beautiful."

He nodded. "And even when one dies. It's light will always shine for us."

I smiled. "Thank-you Cedric."

"For what?"

"Everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"The feeling is mutual, Hermione." He told me. 

"We'll always be like this right? You me and the stars?"

"Forever." He promised.

All to soon we had to part ways but I continued to run into him all year. He was the first person I saw after running out on Professor Trelawney, the first person I cried on after Scabbers went missing and the Firebolt incident. The first person I went to for help with Buckbeak's case. We were always there for each other, no matter what.

When the year was over the next time I saw him was at the Quiddich World Cup. We didn't get to talk because there were so many people around, but the sly glances and the occasional winks were more than enough.

Then it was my fourth year. His sixth. We were all told of the tournament and many people were excited. I was the first person he told that he was putting his name into the Goblet. I was terrified to hear this, but supported him nonetheless. 

The night after his name and Harry's name, came out of the Goblet I was on my way to the library deep in thought. I was so scared for both of them. The tournament was so dangerous. People had died. I thought the whole thing ridiculous. When I entered the library I made my way to our usual spot far in the back, so that we were always alone and undisturbed. He was all ready waiting there for me and he looked up as I approached and we locked eyes.

Then, all my breath left me. 

I can't explain it. But it was there and then, in our little nook in the library that I fell in love with him. There were no grand gestures, no words spoken, no logical reason for me to fall in love with him at that moment, but fall I did and hard.

"Er...Hermione?" Came his worried voice.

I couldn't speak. Not being able to breath can do that to you. "I...I think I n-need to sit d-down." I stuttered.

He quickly pulled out a chair for me and helped me to sit.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a panic. "Are you sick? Did someone hurt you? Is there anything I can do?"

I almost laughed at the last one but it came out all strangled. "I think...water." I muttered.

He chuckled and conjured me a glass. "Here ya go."

I downed it quickly. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"So want to tell me what that was about?"

I started to panic again. What was I going to say? Oh it's nothing, Cedric, only the small fact that I've realized I'm in love with you, that's all. I don't think so.

"I...I just had a stark realization. It knocked the wind out of me." I explained.

"Oh and what is this 'stark realization?'" He asked amused.

"N-nothing." I said in a small voice, trying to hid the fact that I was about to cry.

Of course he knew though. "Hey," he said gently. "No need for tears. It can't be that bad."

"But it is. It's going to ruin everything we have." I whispered.

He looked confused. "Nothing can ruin our friendship, 'Mione. Remember? You, me and the stars. Forever."

I took a deep breath. "And what happens if one of us falls in love with the other?" My voice was so quiet he had to lean into hear it.

"Fall in love? What are you-" He stopped talking and we just stared into each others eyes.

"I...I think I'm in love with you, Ced." I told him.

Silence.

Tears were rapidly forming in my eyes. "Oh, God. I've ruined it." I sobbed. "You're never gonna want to see me again are you? Please, don't say that Ced. We can just forget this happened, okay? I don't care what our relationship is, just as long as you're in my life. I can't function without you." More silence. I stared to get up and was about to walk away when,

"Wait!" He cried. "Where are you going?"

I sniffed. "Away. I can understand that you don't want me around anymore."

"What? 'Mione are you crazy? I was just shocked, okay? I never in a million years thought you'd feel the same way I feel about you. Because of course I love you. Honestly, how could I not?" He asked softly as he brushed away my tears.

"You... you love me too?" I asked truly amazed.

"Yes...more than I probably should. You're my world, Hermione. I love you so much."

I could feel more tears coming but they were tears of absolute joy. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

I heard him chuckle deep from within his chest. "I'm assuming these are good tears, yeah?"

I nodded. 

He gently pushed me away slightly, but we still had our arms around each other, and he kissed me. My first kiss. The most amazing kiss I've ever had. All our emotions went into it. Everything he was feeling, I was feeling as we poured our souls into each other. When we broke away all I could say was, "Wow."

"Yeah," He said. "Wow."

And that's how we began. One day we're best friends. Then the next we were...I don't want to say boyfriend and girlfriend because we were more than that. Soul mates. We were soul mates. 

We decided it would be best if we kept our relationship secret for a while. That's the reason we didn't go to the Yule Ball together. But we managed to sneak away from out dates for a few dances.

"You look more beautiful than usual tonight, Hermione." He told me as we danced in a dark corner.

I blushed. "Thank-you. You look more handsome than ever. Didn't think that was possible...for a pretty boy that is." I teased him.

"Honestly, Granger. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Hmm...probably not."

"What happens if we get married, huh? Gonna have the priest say, 'and do you Hermione take Pretty Boy Diggory, to be your lawful wedded Husband?"

I giggled at the image. "Sounds right. And if we have kids, the first boy we have we'll have to call Pretty Boy Diggory Junior, I think."

"Kids, huh? What are you implying, my dear?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, baby. There's plenty of time for that in the future, okay?"

He laughed. "I know. I'd never make you do something you weren't ready for, love."

"Because you know I'd hex you into next week?"

"That." He admitted. "And I love you too much." He told me as a flash went off.

"Is that your bloody camera again?" 

I forgot to mention earlier that he had a great interest in photography. More times than not he had enchanted a camera to follow us around. Snapping photos of us together.

"What if someone finds those?" I asked.

"They won't, love. Don't worry."

I sighed. "I'll try not to."

As the year went on, we fell more and more in love. I thought it impossible in the beginning to love him anymore, but I did.

Also, I'm sure you are wondering about the Second Task. We managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to allow Cedric to save Cho and Viktor, me.

We told him that it was best if no one knew about us until after the Tournament was over.

One of the most precious memories I have of our time together was a clear, cool night in March. We had snuck up to the Astronomy Tower with some blankets and food to have a midnight picnic just to ourselves. 

We had just finished eating and were snuggling on the blanket staring up at the sky. "'Mione?" He asked.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"Are you afraid of what people will say about us? You know, after we come out when this Tournament is over."

"They can say whatever they like. As long as we're together, I could care less."

He sighed, clearly relieved. "Good. I know all the things that Skeeter woman said this year upset you."

"Because they were untrue, Cedric. But what I feel for you, is the truest thing I've ever felt. So, nothing anyone can say will upset me."

He sighed, content. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were born." I told him simply.

He chuckled. "'Mione, love. There's something that I want to give you." He said sitting up. 

I sat up with him. "What is it?"

He looked nervous. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise." I told him.

"Okay...Hermione, I know we're young. And everyone says that people our age don't know what love is, and can't experience it, but I think you andI prove them wrong. I _know_ that I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone." Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "I will never feel this way about anyone. Not ever. Even if I lived a thousand years and searched the world. I'd never find it. I want to be with you forever, Hermione. Until the day I die, I want you there. So, will you, Hermione Jean Granger, the most brilliant and stubborn and beautiful witch, I've ever met, will you do me the greatest honour and be my wife?" He finished by opening a small box that contained the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. It had a silver band with a modest sized diamond at the center. Gems of yellow and red surrounded it, turning it into a flower. 

I didn't even realize that I was crying until he brushed away my tears and said, "Please tell me these are the good tears."

"Yes." I choked out. "Yes they are. And yes, Cedric. I'll marry you." I whispered. 

He gently kissed me as he placed the ring on my finger. 

"It's beautiful." I said, staring at it.

"It was my grandmother's. My mom gave it to me when I turned 16. She told me to take it with me wherever I go."

"Cedric...you realize. We'll have to wait until we're both done of school."

"I know, love. And that's okay. I'd wait forever for you."

"I love you so much." I whispered as our mouths became closer.

"The feeling is mutual, Granger." He said with a laugh.

That night...we became as close as two people can be. I know what's going through your mind. That we were too young. Me, especially, only being 15. But, I don't regret anything that happened that night. And I never will.

And now...I've almost reached the end of my story. I only have one memory left of us together to share with you.

It was the night before the Third Task. We were at the lake once more. We had wanted to stare gaze but none were out that night.

"Wish it wasn't cloudy." I complained. "I wanted to see the stars tonight."

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there, 'Mione. They'll always be there watching over us."

"I know." I said softly. "It's just not the same though."

"I agree...but it's comforting to know that they're still up there."

"Yes, it is...are you scared, about tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm prepared. If all goes well this time tomorrow, you and I will be sitting here again, watching the sky. Maybe with the TriWizard Cup beside us for light." He joked.

I laughed. "You have just as much a chance at winning as the rest of the champions do."

"I suppose. I mean I was tutored by the brightest witch of her age."

"That will weigh in considerably." I teased.

He chucked. "Wish there was another Hogsmeade trip after the Tasks, just so we could go together. So people could finally know about us."

"I feel the same. It'll be nice to hold your hand in the hallways and not have to sneak around all the time. I've been dying to tell people how much I love you."

He grinned. "Next year'll be grand, 'Mione. You'll be a prefect, I'm sure we could do rounds together. We can go to Hogsmeade together, have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, eat all the Honeydukes chocolate we can, and maybe even visit, Madame Puddifoots, that's where all the couples go. I can't wait."

"And after Hogwarts?" I prompted.

He smiled dreamily. "We get married. Start a life together. Work at our dream jobs, start a family...Merlin there's so much to look forward to!"

"We have all the time in the world." I told him.

"Me and you, Granger. No matter what. We'll always be together."

Suddenly I had a strong sense of foreboding. Like some horrible was going to happen. It was so overwhelming I gasped.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Be careful tomorrow. _Please_, for the love of Merlin, be careful. I have this horrible feeling that this is our last night together. Promise me you'll come back?" I asked desperately, tears leaking from my eyes. " I can't live without you."

"Hey, now. It's gonna be okay." He said holding me tight. "This can't be our last night together. The world can't be that cruel. But...if it is...if this is the last time I hold you like this, if this is the end of it all, you have to promise _me_ something. You have to swear that if I don't come back tomorrow, then you'll keep on going. Don't destroy yourself. Hermione, if I die, promise me that you'll live for both of us."

I could barely speak because of my tears. "I p-promise."

"Just know, I'll always be with you. When you look up to the stars and you see them twinkling, that's me watching over you."

"Please, don't talk like that. Everything w-will be fine. You'll c-come back. You _have_ to." 

"Let's just not talk, okay? Let's just...be."

"I love you, Cedric."

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair.

We stayed there for the rest of the night. Just being. Nothing more, nothing less. All too soon it was time to go. Cedric had to shower and meet up with his family and I had to go to Harry. He said that he was going to tell his parents about me. Not my name, just that there was someone special he wanted them to meet after the Task was over.

We said our goodbyes at the Entrance Hall and I kissed him almost desperately. "I'll see you after the task." I said firmly.

"I'll be there. Goodbye, love."

"Goodbye, baby." I whispered as he left.

The day flew by and before I knew it, I was in the stands watching as the champions prepared themselves. Soon, Professor Dumbledore was announcing the rule and scores and who would enter first. And at the sound of the first cannon, Harry and Cedric started for the gaping maze. Before he entered, Cedric turned around and found my face in the crowd. Our eyes locked. I nodded to him and he took a deep breath, nodded back and mouthed, "I love you." I did the same, he turned around and was lost the the darkness.

It was agonizing to wait. We couldn't see what was happening at all. It was some time later when Fleur and Viktor were carried from the maze bloody and bruised, but alive.

Suddenly Harry and Cedric appeared. Just out of nowhere. I could hear people start to clap, but I was pushing my way to the front. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Then Fleur screamed. Then others around me. I could now hear Harry's gut-wrenching sobs.

"He's dead!" The minister cried. "Diggory's dead!"

Dead. The word didn't make sense to me at first. What was dead? I thought. And why did they keep calling Cedric that. Then my brain began to accept what my heart never could. Cedric was gone. I couldn't breath. My heart stopped. I couldn't hear anything. I could only stare. Stare at the body of the person I loved most in the world, spread eagle across the grass. His eyes, so empty. So dull. Where was the spark? I asked. Where did it go?

I didn't even realize I was screaming until Mrs. Weasley pulled me against her saying, "Hush, dear, hush. He's fine. Harry will be okay." 

She had no idea. No idea that I wasn't crying over Harry. I wanted to tell her, but the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to speak. I guess I stopped screaming because Mrs. Weasley released me. "Hermione?" I heard her ask. "Hermione? Can you hear me? What's wrong with her?" She asked concerned.

"She's in shock." Heard Bill, reply.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said more firmly. "We have to leave. They're moving us up to the castle." 

"No..." I managed to say. "I...have to...s-stay. He needs me."

"Harry is in the castle, sweetheart." She said.

I shook my head but it made me light headed and my knees gave out. I felt strong arms catch me before I fell and they picked me up as I faded into darkness.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing, with worried voices all around me. "She's awake!" I heard someone say.

"Hermione?" Came Ron's voice. "Harry's on his way here. Can you get up? I really think he's gonna need us."

I nodded. I pushed all my anguish away. I had to be there for Harry. Him seeing me like this would only upset him further. 

I allowed Ron to help me to my feet just as Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius, in dog form, came in. 

Everything after that felt like a dream. I don't remember much of it. All I remember is I needed to get away. I needed to be alone. So, when Harry took his potion, I made an excuse to use the bathroom and fled from the hospital wing. 

The tears didn't even wait as I ran down corridor's and flights of steps, making my way to the lake. When I finally got there, I threw myself down on the ground and wept. 

Have you ever cried so hard that it felt like you were being ripped apart? It's the worst kind of cry. Especially when there's no one there to comfort you. I looked up to the sky to find it cloudy once more. The stars were gone again. Would they ever come back? Would I ever see their comforting twinkle ever again?

I heard footsteps behind me. "Miss. Granger?" It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Why?"I choked out. "Why?"

He sat next to me. "I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that question, my dear."

"H-he promised. He s-said we'd a-always be together. N-now, h-h'es gone." I sobbed. "WHY!" I screamed to the sky. 

I felt old arms holding me as Professor Dumbledore pulled me into an almost grandfatherly hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Please, sir. Please, make it stop. Make the pain go away."

"I can't, my dear. Only time can do that."

"I l-loved him. So, so much. I-I feel l-like I'm dying. T-there's nothing without h-him."

"That's where you are wrong, Hermione. You are alive. Harry is alive. He's going to need you now, more than ever. That is something. I don't believe Cedric would want you to feel this way. Wouldn't he want you to live?"

"Yes." I said. "H-he told me to live f-for both of us i-if he d-died."

"Then that is what you must to. Live for Cedric. Live for Harry. Live for yourself."

"I w-want to. B-but, h-how can I, if p-part of me is g-gone?" I asked desperate for guidance.

"That is something you must discover for yourself. But you must remember, Cedric is not really gone. He is still with you. He will always be with you, Hermione. For as I once said to Harry, those who we love never truly leave us. Cedric will live on through your actions and thoughts. He will live on through you."

I nodded. I knew he was right, but I still needed to grieve. Professor Dumbledore must have sensed this for he said. "If you still need to cry my dear, my shoulder is here for you."

I'm not sure how long I cried for. But eventually I stopped and dried my tears. "Thank-you, sir." I said, my voice hoarse from crying. "You're right. i need to be strong. I need to live. Not forget, not stop, but live. It's all I can do for him."

He smiled at me. "You are very wise my dear."

We were silent for a moment. 

"We had it all planned out you know." I said.

"Had what planned?"

"Our lives. From next year, to graduation, to marriage, to starting a family...he all ready asked me to marry him."

I could tell I shocked him. "I...I had no idea it was that serious...I'm truly sorry."

"I know." I whispered. "He was my soul mate. My match in every way. I'll always love him."

"As you should."

"Sir...if you don't mind. I'd kinda like to be alone for a while."

"Of course, my dear. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said standing up slowly.

"Thanks, for the talk, sir."

"Anytime, Hermione." He told me.

I let more tears fall when he was gone. I layed back on the grass and stared up at the sky. It was still cloudy. But when I looked closer I noticed a small twinkle. A single patch of starry sky winked at me.

I smiled. "I love you too, Cedric."

It seems I have reached the conclusion of my essay. No one really understands why I am writing it. Harry and Ron ponder my sanity to be honest. They seem to think that I don't need any extra credit. I'll admit, that it's true. I don't. But I did _need_ to do this.

Even though, our love barely got a chance, I wouldn't trade my time with Cedric for anything. He taught me so much and to this day I still love him. There are times, I admit, when I still cry for him. While I wrote this paper I did. But I did learn something from all this. I learned that , love, is stronger than anything I've ever encountered. It's stronger than me, stronger than magic, stronger than Voldemort, it's even stronger than death. For while love is many, many things there is one word that I would use to describe it,

Eternal.

* * *

Professor McGogganal set the parchment down, with tears in her eyes. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and took a deep breath. 

"Is it all true, Albus?" She asked his portrait.

"Every word, Minerva."

"But...but she was just a child. The poor dear...why hasn't she told anyone?"

"She still needs time. But someday, her and Cedric's story will be known." Albus stated.

"Should I talk to her about it?"

"I think that would do her some good. But first, should you not grade her essay?"

"What grade could I give this?"

"Only the highest." Was he reply.

High above Hogwarts Castle the stars shone their brightest. One, though, if you looked close enough, shone brighter than them all as it winked to young woman sitting by the lake.

"Love you too, Cedric." 


End file.
